Aftermath
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: A scene between Dinah, Lloyd and Harvey after they stop the Demon Headmaster from taking over the world by hypnotising them through the Eddy Hair show.


I don't own the Demon Headmaster, unfortunately. I'm just writing these stories.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Aftermath.

Dinah smiled as she followed Lloyd and Harvey upstairs now they had persuaded her social worker to let her be adopted into the Hunter family. Dinah wasn't sure how she should feel, except gratitude. When she had learnt the Hunters were fostering her, she had done her level best not to get all of her hopes up; she had seen so many near misses in the past, and in any case when she had met Lloyd and Harvey, who were both put out with her for reasons she thought was just simple jealousy, her thoughts this would not last gained a sense of credence in her mind.

That was nothing compared to the fact she was susceptible to the Demon Headmaster's hypnotism, and how she had been placed with the rest of the other kids who were susceptible to hypnotism as well, which made it impossible for Lloyd or Harvey or any of their friends to trust her while she recited things from the Headmaster's spell.

Dinah's smile faded a little at the thought of the mysterious, menacing figure who had powers of hypnotism that seemed out of this world, which made the nickname he'd been given by SPLAT seem apt.

"What's wrong, Di?" Harvey's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry," Dinah replied embarrassed. "I was just thinking…about the Headmaster."

Lloyd and Harvey's worried expressions became even grimmer, and both brothers shared a look before looking back at her. "But…we won't meet him again, will we?" Harvey asked hesitantly.

Dinah shrugged. "I hope not," she said truthfully, remembering the look of rage burning in the Headmaster's expression after he had leapt out of those bushes after waiting for them; it had seemed a bit of a childish thing to do, if Dinah thought about it in hindsight, given that the Headmaster had only done it to frighten them. And it had. But the scarier thing was the Headmaster had done it to give them a warning, to stay out of his affairs for good.

In any case, with the law of averages, it was unlikely the Headmaster and she would ever cross paths again.

She hoped. She looked down and sighed for a second before something occurred to her.

"I never asked…did none of you try to find out who he was?" she asked.

Lloyd sighed. "Don't think it never occurred to us to find out, Di," he grumbled.

"We did try to find out who he was, but we couldn't get near his office. He always locked it, and even when we could do it, he used Rose and the other prefects to keep an eye on us," Harvey explained. "In the end, it just became easier not to bother."

Dinah nodded. "I guess that makes sense; with the prefects keeping you and the others occupied, you wouldn't get to his office, but if the situation had been reversed, you could have kept them occupied while one of you got into his office."

"Yeah, that's basically it," Harvey said. "And believe me, he had us watched a lot.

"I don't think it was because you were a major threat to his plans," Dinah said, remembering how Lloyd told her they should call the police. "I think he was just trying to make sure you didn't find out too much, which was why he went to so much trouble with keeping you away from the hall."

The boys looked at each other and nodded, thinking their new soon-to-be-sister had a point.

Meanwhile, Dinah was thinking about the steps the Headmaster had gone to ensure her cooperation with how he had arranged for Harvey to be punished for spying on the hall.

Truthfully Dinah didn't really think the Headmaster had cared if anyone had actually spied on the hall. There was nothing they could do about it in the long term, and even if the Headmaster had known about SPLAT since he wasn't stupid enough to believe the children in the school who were immune to his powers wouldn't have formed a group to fight him, he had known there would be nothing they could do about his plans for the Eddie Hair show.

Dinah had needed to spend one session with the group just to let them know the Eddie Hair show was the key to the Headmaster's plan, and they hadn't even realised it before, although Dinah was surprised why.

Surely they had known from the tests the students were put through the playground, asking each other questions, getting the answers, all that talk about the show coming to St. Champions had given them a clue.

But when one of the prefects - she wasn't sure who - had seen Harvey spying on the hall, the Headmaster had seen an opportunity and he had taken it. He had wanted to see how clever she was, and he had succeeded since either she would have taken it upon herself to do the test once Harvey had tried to see if he could do it himself, or if his mother could help, which she couldn't.

Dinah had taken it upon herself.

It had taken her the best part of an hour to answer the questions. She had studied many of the mathematical disciplines when she'd gotten hold of the books from her old school library, reading them voraciously in order to find something more challenging to do, which was more complex than the mundane basic stuff ordinary lessons taught.

As she had done the test for Harvey, the thought had crossed Dinah's mind she was walking into a trap, but she decided to get on with it anyway; the Headmaster probably had other ideas on how to get her to work for him anyway, so if she refused to do this, Harvey would be punished, and in any case, she had always enjoyed the challenge since it gave her time to think.

She knew it had been a trap for her benefit, to see how clever she was although the Headmaster already had proof of how smart she was since she had not only done his test when they had first met, she had also cottoned on to his hypnotism in the hall.

The extra bit of blackmail against Harvey was also a plus in his mind.

With the threat of punishment being ominous enough as it hung over Harvey's head, and how the Headmaster had managed to get the Eddy Hair show back on track, it hadn't been difficult to to persuade her to help, especially since he had gone so far as to make those hypnotised students try to tear them apart.

"I still can't believe we were wrong about him," Harvey commented.

"What do you mean, Harv?" Lloyd asked while Dinah looked intrigued.

"Well, we always thought he was just doing something to the other kids at the school to make them do what he wanted, but instead he was hypnotising them," Harvey explained. "And then we discover he was trying to hypnotise the entire country, and we didn't even twig any of it."

"I know, and I wasn't exactly smart was I, thinking the Headmaster was only doing it for money," Lloyd said.

"If the Headmaster really wanted money, he'd only need to hypnotise a bank. It wouldn't have been difficult," Dinah pointed out although she didn't have any idea what had possessed Lloyd to think the Headmaster had gone to so much trouble to get on the Eddy Hair show in the first place.

"I know," Lloyd rolled his eyes.

Dinah smirked. "Anyway, he's gone now. I don't think we'll be seeing him again."


End file.
